


After the  Thunder Battle

by mjeanuniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjeanuniverse/pseuds/mjeanuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarves witness the thunder battle between the storm giants. Fili is badly injured and Thorin is fearful for his little blonde heir and not so secret lover. He will have to use his special kingly skills to revive the lad and then takes some time to show Fili how thankful the king is that Fili survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voila, severe shock and ultimately death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/gifts), [CalamityKitten (KirstRavensoul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstRavensoul/gifts).



> After some absolutely great comments from ThornyHedge, the living Fili centric legend, and CalmalityKitten, the greatest, most detailed commenter in all of this fandom, I have started a short, couple chapter fic. Firstly, Thornyhedge, CalmalityKitten, and I are seriously fucked in the head for coming up with this idea and secondly, we all should very likely be in some sort of therapy, but that is a story for a DIFFERENT day.

With the sound of his uncle calling out his brother’s name, the golden haired heir of Thorin Oakenshield thinks, shit, why can’t he be concerned for ME just one fucking time? Really, you would think he had only one nephew from how he acts and all. Well, Fili can’t help, but chuckle to himself, even as he watches the mountain side come crashing towards him. It is not like he and Thorin exactly have what one would call a ‘normal’ uncle and nephew relationship. At least Fili hopes that Thorin loves him. The would be King Under the Mountain certainly loves to fuck him at least. 

Thorin watches in stunned and anguished silence for an instant as his beloved sister-son and heir and a full HALF of his company ride a storm giant’s knee crashing towards the side of the mountain. 

‘NOOOOO- KILI!!’ Shit, did he just say the wrong name? Again? He always says the wrong name when he is stressed, and by Mahal’s beard, he is STRESSED now. 

When the resounding crash of the storm giant’s remains clash against the mountain violently, and an eerie silence follows, Thorin, the king of the dwarrow, races around the bend of the mountain to see for himself the shattered bodies of some of his company. Thorin thinks his heart will burst out of his chest in the several, long strides it takes him to round the corner. His blonde nephew and heir, his little and not so secret lover is probably mangled beyond recognition, but he must see for himself. Which, by the way, is the totally NORMAL FUCKING reaction anyone, be it man, elf, or dwarf would have if someone that they LOVED was feared dead. They would be COMPELLED to check in the very least for fuck’s sake. 

He lays eyes on the sodden and shaken, but Mahal be praised, ALIVE dwarves. He sags against the side of the rock for a moment and smiles waveringly as he catches sight of the blonde hair among the others. Thorin’s abrupt halt had caused the dwarves charging full steam behind him to crash into one another and almost tumble off the damn mountain themselves. 

Kili, his dark haired nephew, slips past his uncle to throw himself at his brother. ‘Fili, oh Fili, I thought I had lost you!’ Stroking his brother’s hair from his face, Kili can see Fili’s eyes are shut. 

Gently slapping the slack cheeks of the limp form in his arms, the archer tries again to awaken his brother. When the young dwarf still gets no response from the blonde, he turns his terrified eyes to Thorin and the rest of his elders for help. 

Dwalin, Bofur, and Nori had just hauled both Thorin AND Bilbo up from where they dangled off the edge of the cliff, and Kili had heard Thorin spitting hateful words at the little, shaking hobbit. Poor little fellow, Kili thinks, his uncle can be overly harsh at times. 

‘Shelter, we need shelter!’ Thorin booms in his most kingly and commanding voice to be heard over the Valar-damned storm and its sorry ass storm giants. He cannot wait to get his hands on his nephew to ensure the lad is fine, and that foppy little halfing has delayed him from doing so. 

Damn burden, stupid burglar, Thorin huffs under his breath. Little fuckwit of a grocer. The dwarven king fumes. Am I meant to carry him on my damn back the entire way to Erebor? As, of course, the equally fuckwitted wandering wizard, who had just happened NOT to have wandered to meet them in the Misty Mountains as he was MEANT to, puts a soaked and scraped Thorin in a VERY foul mood. He tries to recall just how that blasted wizard had talked him into trying to reclaim the Lonely Mountain in first fucking place and then bullied him into bringing the little furry footed fuck along, too? Seriously, the wizard is certainly laughing at his expense right about now!

All thoughts of Bilbo and Gandalf fly from Thorin’s brain when he sees Kili clutching his brother, and the blonde’s golden head lolling unnaturally against the dark blue to Kili’s outer coat and the light colored fur lining underneath it. The look of fear in the young dwarf eyes tells the dwarven king all he needs to know that something is very wrong with his golden headed heir. 

Sweeping in and all but snatching the small blonde out of his dark haired nephew’s arms, Thorin calls out frantically first to Dwalin to confirm that the cave has been searched and secured and then to Oin for the healer to see to Fili immediately. 

Jostling the limp dwarf from arm to arm as he shrugs out of his long, fur lined mantle, Thorin drops the heavy coat to the floor and gently lays Fili atop it. He steps back and motions all the others to move back and allow Oin to have a look. 

Humming and frowning Oin goes over every inch of the lad. The healer feels a large bulge forming on the right side of Fili’s head, right behind the ear. Well shit, a head injury Oin thinks sourly, a bad one, but why is the lad’s heart rate erratic, his pulse feeble, his lips and finger tips a blueish hue, and his breathing so slow as to be almost non-existant? Oin finds the tell-tale sign when he pulls the lad’s vest open to feel that the boy’s clothing is soaked through and his skin is wet and cold, so very cold. 

Dwarves are like miniature, pardon the pun, forges; their skin should never be cold to the touch; however, Fili is cold, freezing cold. And where in Mahal’s name is his outer, water-proof, leather and fur coat? Oin catches sight of the fur lining of Fili’s coat sticking out from UNDER Kili’s dark blue coat. Oh fuck, of course, Fili would have given his little brother his coat. Ever the one for self-sacrifice to mimic his uncle’s actions, and now the small dwarf is too cold. Small, thin dwarves were much more susceptible to hypothermia than larger, stockier ones, and Fili, well, he is definitely on the very small side of dwarven body scale. 

Oh fuck and double fuck, the lad is in shock due from being soaking wet for hours as they marched through that miserable fucking storm. Wet equals cold. Wet for hours equals very cold. Add an immense about of stress and a huge surge of adrenaline through his sytem, what with being swung around on a bloody storm giant’s knee, and voila…severe shock and ultimately death, if they do not get him warmed up and fast.


	2. Keep your cock to yourself, Dwalin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin gives the company his diagnosis of Fili's condition, and Thorin begins to get truly worried. Oin issues orders and Thorin and Dwalin comply. Thorin issues Dwalin an order, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no mistakes like bugle instead of bulge this time. But I make no promises.

As soon as Thorin barks the order for no fires, Oin immediately, but mildly countermands the king. Eyes narrowed dangerously as the king does NOT like his orders overruled so casually, Thorin does the fling thing with his magnificent hair where his long raven locks are flipped over his board shoulder, and he inhales deeply in preparation to give the healer the what for.

‘The little lad needs the warmth, Thorin. Now get your pants off.’ At the look of utter confusion on his cousin’s face, Oin continues. ‘And your tunic, everything…Fili is much too cold. He has a nasty bump on the head, not a musical instrument, mind, but a good sized goose egg nonetheless; however, the real problem is his body temperature is much too low.’

‘And what does that have to do with my pants?’ The king of the dwarrow asks, looking down at his trousers questioningly, but he does pull the ties to undo the laces. 

Sighing a heavy sigh, Oin explains patiently, if a bit pompously, that due to the cold rain, the heir is in real danger of hypothermia. While he removes Fili’s soaked clothing from his little body as quickly and efficiently as one long used to undressing the unconscious, Oin drones on in his I-am-the medical-professional-here-tone. ‘Undoubtedly, getting his head slammed into the mountain side, knocked the lad out, but he must have already been suffering from hypothermia due to his wet clothing, and the blow to the head must have pushed his body over the edge into severe shock. He is very real danger of death.’ 

Said in such a neutral tone, Oin’s words take a second to register fully with Thorin and the rest of the dwarves. Thorin asks slowly as he is paying more attention to peeling off his many layers than his cousin’s message. ‘How did he get so wet? Where is his outer coat?’

Kili snuffles and sheepishly gestures to himself. ‘I was shivering last night and Fili gave me his coat. I guess I forgot to give it back to him.’ The young dwarf sobs the last sentence and hangs his head. 

‘Now, lad, he would have not have taken it back even if you had remembered.’ Balin says soothingly to the youngest of the company.

‘Is it that serious, Oin? Truly?’ Thorin asks hesitantly. Dwarves are hardly folk, made to endure the harshest of conditions. The lad just survived the mountain side he was standing on colliding with ANOTHER mountainside and now, a little cold will be the death of him? How can that be?

‘Oh aye, deadly serious. We need that fire going and you and your body warmth for laddie here.’ Oin responds grimly. ‘It may be helpful for Dwalin to strip down as well. He’s big and hairy, well, bodily at least. Puts off heat like no other.’ 

‘What do you mean bodily, you deaf quack?’ Dwalin demands huffily, arms crossed firmly over his board chest. 

Rolling his eyes, Oin strains to keep the impatience out of his voice. ‘I mean, you BALD headed lout, that if you want to keep the crown prince from DYING, you need to get your big BODY which unlike your HEAD still has hair covering it, unclothed to press it against HIS unclothed body to warm him.’

‘NO ONE will press their hairy, unclothed body against Fili’s unclothed body but ME.’ Snarls Thorin. ‘He is mine and mine ALONE.’ Eyeballing first Dwalin and then turning it to the rest of the company, Thorin is satisfied that he has made his point.

‘Oi- he needs another body! Preferable big and very warm and Dwalin fits that bill to a tee.’ Oin barks, all patience gone now. Pointing a finger at Dwalin, Oin orders firmly. ‘Strip naked.’ Swinging said finger of his non-ear trumpet holding hand of course to his red headed brother, ‘Get a fire going NOW. The rest of you knotheads, go about your business.’ 

‘What should I be doing? Fili isn't going to actually die, is he?’ Kili asks plaintively, but his uncle gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze as they both watch Dwalin pulling off his boots and clothing rather quickly for a dwarf his size. 

‘Take care of yourself, Kili. Get some rest and food. Oin and I will ensure your brother’s survival, my sister son.’ Kili gawks openly when he glances up to look at his uncle appreciatively and gets an eyeful of his uncle’s naked body and thick, swinging cock as he passes to lie next to Fili. Gathering the slim, limp form in his arms, Thorin pulls Fili’s body tightly into his chest and presses the boy’s face into his neck. 

The dwarven king all but snarls as Dwalin in his own naked glory eases down to lie behind Fili. ‘I am NOT here to interfere with your king/heir... relationship- just to get him warmed up, my king.’ Dwalin drawls placatingly, scooting up against Fili’s backside gently. 

‘See that you DON’T. By my beard, Dwalin, did you have to take your smalls off?’ Thorin seethes. ‘Mind, keep your cock to YOURSELF.’


	3. Kili wants some answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin begins to worry about Fili's survival in earnest. Oin instructs him on how to warm Fili up on the inside. Dwalin gets out of the way. Nori puts a fine point on matters. And Kil, well, he wants some damn answers.

Thorin continues to glare at his shield brother over Fili’s bare shoulder. The lad’s lips are still a blueish hue and Oin tuts and grimaces when he sees them. 

‘Thorin, pinch his nose, open his mouth, and blow into it.’ The dwarven kings quirks an eyebrow at the healer. 

‘What will that accomplish?’

‘Breath some hot, humid air into his lungs. When someone’s temperature is so low, you must get them warm on the INSIDE quickly. Breathe into his mouth with your air, and it will warm his lungs.’

Alright, thinks Thorin. He does enjoying kissing the little blonde very much after all. This is sort of like kissing him. Gripping Fili’s chin and jaw so that the lad’s mouth opens, Thorin presses his hot mouth to Fili’s cold one. Thorin is shocked at the icey coldness of his nephew’s lips and tongue and breathes, hot and heavy into the young dwarf’s mouth. 

Real worry is gathering in Thorin’s brain now like storm clouds. He had thought Oin to be exaggerating about the danger Fili was in; however, he feels the unnatural chill of the air coming from Fili’s exhalations and the feeble, unsteady pulse underneath his fingers where they grip the junction of the boy’s jaw and neck. The lad CANNOT survive crashing into a mountain, only to die of chill? 

Thorin eyes rove around the cave as he blows hot, moist air again and again into Fili’s mouth. He notices Gloin has gotten a fire going and has hung a pot of rainwater over it. As the water heats, Oin turns his attention to Fili’s backside, pushing on Dwalin’s thick robust thighs until the large dwarf scoots back slightly granting the healer better access to the blonde’s ass cheeks.

‘I agree with Thorin, you could have kept on your smalls, Dwalin. Almost hit your cock there.’ Huffs Oin in annoyance.

‘One, you should be so lucky. Two, were exactly are you heading there, Oin? 

‘I’m going to check his rectal temperature.’

Thorin cranes his neck to try to see what the healer is doing as Oin places one hand on Fili’s ass cheek to spread the pert little mounds apart and moves his other hand to the dusty pink rose hidden there. The dwarven king’s mouth makes a perfect O of silent outrage when Oin’s thick, middle finger disappears INSIDE Fili.

‘Oh shit…’ Dwalin mutters and quickly rolls himself away from Filii and Oin. He is well acquainted with term collateral damage, and the burly, tattooed warrior has NO intention of being caught in the middle or even on the fringe edges of one of Thorin’s immense temper tantrums. And Thorin’s face is a mask of fury at the moment. 

‘What in Mahal’s name are you doing?’ Hisses Thorin when he finally regains his capacity for speech.

‘Have you gone deaf, Thorin? I’m checking his temperature.’

‘By sticking your FINGER in his ASS?’ Demands Thorin. Smacking Oin’s hand savagely, Thorin rumbles under his breath. ‘What kind of quack ARE you?’ 

Giving his king a disdainful glance and straightening, Oin calmly says. ‘The next one of you fucks that calls me a quack can tend your own fucking wounds, illnesses, and other assorted hurts. Got it? Alright, then. His rectal temperature is very cold as well. We’ll need to get something warm and wet in there. Gloin, how is the water coming?’ 

‘I bet our good king here has just the thing for the lad.’ Dwalin mutters. He cannot help himself from teasing Thorin. Mahal, but does Oin set these things at times?

‘Damn right, I have. And I ALONE. ‘ The king answers glaring at his shield brother. Thorin trusts his life with Dwalin, but he would not trust FILI with him. Horny git, Dwalin, Thorin fumes silently. Thorin just knows that next the large dwarf will jokingly suggest that he could assist with Fili’s treatment. Pah, only Dwalin would not really be joking, now would he? Has always wanted to get his cock into his little blonde heir. Well, not TODAY, THorin vows to himself, by Mahal’s hammer and anvil, not today.

Oin tosses Thorin some salve. ‘Here, this will work, Thorin. Slick up your finger and get to work. The heat of your finger will help. But keep blowing hot air into his lungs’ Adding thoughtfully, Oin continues. ‘Jab his prostate, too. The stimulation may rouse him. That would be good.’ 

‘So, you really just want him to do what he does every night with lad?’ Nori asks nonchalantly. 

‘Wait, what?’ Kili demands. The dark haired lad has listened to the exchange between all the older dwarves, growing ever more confused, and he has had ENOUGH. He is not sure what the fuck they are going on about, but he WILL find out. Kili wants some answers.


	4. As the king orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oin gives a thorough medical explanation of the prostate. Fili wakes up. Thorin is grateful beyond words. Thorin asks Nori to keep Kili quiet so that he can focus on Fili. Nori is only too happy to comply with the king's direct order.

Thorin carefully coats his middle finger with the salve Oin had provided and reaching around delve into Fili’s cleft, eases the finger into the lad’s channel. Oh, it is rather cold, Thorin finds. Hmmm….Oin had said something warm AND wet needs to be put in there, the king muses, a grin growing to replace the frown. He knows that he has just the thing for it. 

‘The prostate, Thorin.’ Oin sighs exasperated. Oh, yes, that first, Thorin grins a bit sheepishly at the old healer. He had forgotten about that part while considering just what he would put into Fili, to aid the lad, of course. 

‘What IS a prostate and does Fili have it on his bottom?’ Kili asks, turning his pleading, puppy dog eyes to Nori. If Kili is judging the situation right, the thief seems to know what is going on. 

‘Uh... well, it is…’ Nori breaks off. What the hell is a prostate exactly? He knows WHERE it is located and how wonderful it feels to have his jabbed and prodded, Mahal knows, but WHAT is it, well, that is a mystery. 

Rolling his eyes at Nori’s obvious lack of knowledge, Oin explains patiently, ‘It is a gland inside your body, if you are male, of course. It aids in reproduction.’ At the blank, rather stupid look on both Kili’s and Nori’s faces, Oin realizes his explanation is lacking. ‘Ok, lads…the prostate gland wraps around the tube with which you void urine, just at the base of the bladder. It produces the fluid that comes out when you ejaculate. This fluid or secretion makes up most of what comes out. The fluid CARRIES the seed from your stones up and out. The prostate itself contracts to close off the bladder and therefore keeping any urine from mixing with your seed when you ejaculate, you see.’ Oin drones on. 

All eyes are riveted to the healer’s face. They had known NONE of that. ‘So…’ Nori begins. ‘So, when your stones pull up and start to sort of tingle like, that is your prostate?’ Oin nods happily. The thief had been listening at least. 

‘Yes, that is your prostate doing its job to close off the bladder and to push out its fluid so that your seed gets carried out the tip properly.’ 

‘Why does it come out in spurts, then?’ Kili asks, open mouthed and breathless.

‘Ah, that is the prostate contracting to force the fluid out to mix with the sperm and come out. It comes in spurts to push the seed as far into the female’s womb as possible.’ Oin notices all the dwarves and even the little hobbit are breathing heavily now. Could the oxygen in the cave be running low? Is the fire not well- ventilated, and is carbon monoxide slowing filling the cave, causing the company to pant? Oin runs through all these possibilities before he realizes that every member of the entire company has an erection tenting their trousers. And the three unclothed? Well, Thorin’s and Dwalin’s heavy erections stand at attention against their hairy bellies as they lie on the cave floor. Even Fili’s cock is filling out, on its way to full hardness. Oh, just perfect. 

Thorin had been so fixed on listening the Oin’s slightly filthy medical explanation, that he had quite forgotten that he was tapping the same said gland inside Fili the entire time with his middle finger. When the lad moans and bucks his hips, Thorin’s attention returns to his heir. ‘Fili? Fili, lad? Wake up now.’ The king rumbles. His blood is up and that makes his voice go very low. 

The low viberations of his uncle’s voice, full of want and lust has the desired effect on Fili’s foggy brain. He opens his blue eyes to find his uncle’s face very close to his own. Fili feels the hot pants of THorin’s breath on his face and his uncle’s finger deep in his hole. 

‘Ahhh…oh, uncle!’ Fili moans softly and presses himself to THorin’s warm chest and belly. The little wench knows exactly how much Thorin loves when he mewls and whimpers the word uncle in such a filthy tone. 

What the blonde had NOT expected was the loud exclamation of ‘Oh, uncle?!’ by his brother. Snapping his eyes open fully, Fili looks around the cave. By Mahal’s bloody beard! WHY are they all watching him and THorin? Lying together? Like this?! COMPLETELY NAKED?! Fili squeaks in a very uncrown princely way and he feels faint with embarrassment. 

Thorin’s arms tightly instinctively around the small blonde as Fili trembles and shudders in distress. Thorin is so horned up at the moment and so unbelievably grateful that the crown prince had opened his eyes, he would not give a flying fuck if they all and Mahal himself watched him make love to his heir.

‘It’s alright, lad. I’ve got you.’ Thorin voice is so commanding and so full of want and need that Fili just rolls on his back and spreads his legs for his king. The rest of the company be damned, the blonde thinks. Let the perverted fucks watch and wank it they want. His king wants him, needs him, and Fili is always ready and willing to give it. 

‘Yes, my king.’ The blonde whispers. ‘My uncle.’ Groaning roughly, Thorin immediately rolls his body on top of Fili, rutting his hips gently against the boy. 

‘Uhm.’ Bilbo clears his hobbit throat loudly. ‘Is this…sort of thing common among dwarves then?’ When all the shaggy heads nod without turning to him, the hobbit pats his knees and sighs. ‘Ah..I see.’ Well, hell, not really, but live and let live, he supposes. 

‘Uncle?!’ Kili positively wails. The lad had not known the nature of the relationship between his uncle and his brother, and he is NOT used to being ignored by his uncle. Especially not in favor of his brother! He reaches to grab Thorin’s shoulder to pull him off of Fili, but Nori quick as a cat, blocks the archer’s shaking hand. 

‘Shut him the fuck up.’ Thorin moans, in between presses kisses to Fili’s mouth, his one hand cradles Fili’s head, the other skillfully opens the blonde’s pink pucker to take his aching cock. Nori smiles wickedly at Kili. Ah, he might have an idea or two of how to accomplish that. It is a direct order from the king, is it not?


	5. Am I DEAD?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili wonders if he is dreaming or dead and in the Halls of Waiting.

As Nori leads the youngest nephew of Thorin Oakenshield away to the far corner of the cave, Kili keeps turning his eyes to stare wide eyed at his uncle’s board back as it covers his brother’s much smaller form. Puzzled by the flexing of his uncle’s hips and the small thrusts of his buttcheeks, Kili begs Nori for answers. ‘What is he doing to Fili?’ 

‘Ah…well, he is preparing the lad to take his cock.’ Nori responds, glancing at the pair. Is the young archer that inexperienced the thief wonders. 

‘To what!’ Kili hisses. 

‘Hush, lad. The king ORDERED me to keep you quiet while he administers...his treatment to your brother.’ Kili just nods at Nori’s words and sits down in a place where he and Nori can still see Thorin and Fili. The red headed dwarf with the ornate hairstyle slides down wall to settle next to Kili. 

‘Now, I’ll answer any and all of your questions about what your uncle is doing to your brother, IF you keep your voice down.’ The thief smiles a toothy grin at Kili’s quick head bob.

Once Thorin had stretched Fili’s hole to accommodate three of his fat fingers, the king sighs in relief and takes his leaking, rigid erection in hand to press it against the blonde’s pucker. 

‘I love you, lad…I have never been so terrified in my life to think I lost you.’ Thorin whispers as his thick cock slides inside. His long, dark locks fall like a curtain over the young blonde’s face, Thorin moves his other hand under Fili’s head so that both hands gentle cradle the lad’s face as Thorin stares into the blue eyes.

Fili blinks and vaguely wonders if he is hallucinating. His uncle has never said anything remotely similar before in any of the times the two have coupled. ‘Uncle, you love me?’ He whimpers and squirms under the pressure of his uncle’s weight and the burn of penetration. 

‘Aye, oh lad…Fili, Fili.’ Thorin moans, resting his forehead against his sister-son’s. ‘I think I have been remiss in not telling you how deeply my feelings run for you.’ 

As the pain fades to intense, pulsing pleasure around the thick cock filling his ass, Fili does not know if he is hearing his uncle correctly or if he is dreaming, just imaging the words he has always wanted to hear from his uncle. 

From the vastly different way in which Thorin had always treated the two brothers, most markedly during the quest, the blonde had come to the conclusion that he was not the nephew Thorin actually loved. While Thorin had taken Fili versus Kili to his bed, their uncle had very often indulged and showered affection on the younger brother while largely ignoring the older unless he wanted sex. Fili had assumed that what Thorin felt for him for lust alone and not love. 

‘Uhm…so you want me AND love you?’ Fili dares to ask in a whisper. He has to know once and for all how Thorin feels about him. 

‘I love you, Fili. Yes, I want you so badly, but I love you even more, so much, so very much. You are my golden heir and I am in love with you. ‘ Thorin begins to gently thrust into the blonde while he whispers more sweet endearments into the boy’s ear. 

Aye, must be dreaming the little blonde thinks sadly. In the past, once Thorin had fingered and sucked Fili to climax, his uncle would always simply take his heir hard and fast, grunting and groaning, racing to meet his end quickly. So all the gentle cuddling, the emotions, and the sweet love making are just figments of Fili’s imagination, the little blonde heaves an enormous sigh, closes his eyes in heartbreak, and begins to cry softly. Tears well up and spill over to run down his from the corners of his eyes.

‘Fili, whatever is the matter…am I hurting you?’ Thorin freezes, balls deep. Shit, double shit, the king is so fearful something else has befallen his crown prince, AGAIN for Mahal’s sake! The blonde seems to be once more unconscious. Thorin rapidly scans Fili’s face and down his torso to their conjoined pelvises. He gives Fili a gentle shake. When the little lad gives no response, Thorin is truly terror filled once more, and he pleads to the blonde. ‘Lad, answer me, please!’ 

The tone of Thorin’s voice is so very different from anything Fili has ever heard from his strong and stoic uncle. His uncle is afraid of something, but what? Opening his eyes to see the intense blue eyes boring into his only inches above him, Fili reaches up to touch Thorin’s face which has tears running down his cheeks. Sliding the wetness between his fingers, Fili blinks to clear his vision and looks back into Thorin’s eyes. 

‘I thought I must be dreaming, uncle. Am I awake?’ Fili asks nervously. ‘Fuck, am I DEAD!?!’ Fili suddenly wonders aloud. Not what he would have thought the Halls of Waiting would be like, but he’ll take it, he is in HEAVEN in his uncle’s arms, listening to his words of love. 

‘No, lad, not dreaming. It is alright that I confess my love for you, yes?’ 

Tears slide down Fili’s cheeks as he hears all the things and more he have ever wanted to hear from his lover and his uncle. ‘I love you, too, uncle. I have been in love with you since before I can remember really.’ 

‘I want to make love to you, lad.’ The dark haired king moans. Fili nods and grunts in pleasure when Thorin resumes pumping his hole slowly. Soft grunts and huffs from the other dwarves in the cave echo around them as they resume wanking their erections. The pair of Durin heirs are utterly unaware of the others as they continue their coupling, lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok- I think I am wrapping this up with the next chapter. I like the idea of having Nori give Kili a play by play as Thorin and Fili reach their climaxes. That and the idea of having Nori keeping Kili quiet with... Well, you can guess.


	6. a right orgy, this quest is turing out to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori helps explain things to Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter had a lot of fluffy, lovey feels. This chapter? A lot of smutty smut. Well, at least the Nori's description of it. Hope you like it. I really couldn't resist once I got the idea in my head.

Kili watches as his uncle gently ruts into his brother. With his jaw slack and his mouth agape, the young, dark haired dwarf sort of pants in breathless confusion and dismay but thankfully remains silent. Nori’s cock stiffens at the slight of lad’s mouth. It is set in just a perfect manner in which to slide his erection. 

The older dwarf thinks better of acting on the impulse, though. At least yet. The thief is no fool. He will test the waters so to speak with a wickedly graphic description of exactly what Thorin is doing to his golden headed heir- just as he promised the dark headed second heir that he would. A bit sticky fingered he may be, Nori will readily admit, but a liar? No. However, should the young lad become riled up at the sight of his uncle fucking his brother and Nori’s corresponding, dirty words, who would Nori be to deny the youth some pleasure? 

Kili cannot hear the words Thorin speaks to Fili, but he can FEEL as well as hear the deep vibrations of his uncle’s voice. 

‘What is he saying?’ Kili whispers. Nori gives his a baleful expression, and the lad clamps his mouth shut. Too damn bad about THAT thinks Nori. After all, his first priority is to keep Kili quiet. Direct orders from the king and such, but if he can get a little head from the lad later, then that would be awesome, too.

‘Keep quiet, remember? Your uncle has just finished opening your brother’s asshole so that he won’t hurt Fili when he presses his cock into him.’ 

Kili’s eyebrows shoot upwards, and then dive back down in a dark scowl. Fairly impressive eyebrows this lad has, Nori will have to give him that. Great facial expressions, period. Not much in the brains department but as for looks? Mahal and his hammer, this lad has those in spades! 

‘You do KNOW that your uncle and your brother…engage in…uh…carnal acts quite regularly, yeah? ‘ Kili shakes his head violently at that question, his eyes glued to Thorin’s ass. 

‘No? Ah…well, they do. And often. See how your uncle is spreading Fili’s legs there? Aye, he is definitely lining up his cock now. There, you see?’ Kili gives a slight nod and his mouth falls open again as he watches his uncle’s heavy erection press against Fili’s wet hole. 

‘Your brother must be tight as it always takes Thorin a moment to get it in.’ Nori comments mildly. Kili turns his face away from the pair making the beast with two backs to glare questioningly at Nori.

‘Well, ….uh…I…you see…’ Heaving a big sigh, Nori admits a bit sullenly, ‘I watch them... almost every night.’ To change tact, Nori demands in an aggrieved tone. ‘You’ve really NEVER noticed that they disappear together EVERY night?’ Kili shakes his head slowly, eyes narrowing at the thief in suspicion.

Well, well, Nori thinks, the little shit thinks I’m LYING to him. ‘Ask any one of the others in the company, then. They will tell you that your uncle, the king, takes your brother, the crown prince, away from the group EVERY evening after dinner where one, Thorin either lies Fili down and fingers the lad, occasionally sucks his dick, too until the little lad spills. THEN, Thorin rams his cock into your brother’s lax little hole and pumps until HE spills. Or two, Thorin shoves his cock into your brother’s sweet little mouth to spill down his throat.’ At this point, Nori is panting in want as much as Thorin and Fili are. 

‘They are not discussing strategy? That is what my uncle always says that they are doing in those absences.’ Kili hisses. 

‘Well, unless your uncle’s semen gives your brother’s insides or his tonsils some sort of divine insight or inspiration, they are NOT discussing strategy.’ Nori snorts. 

‘Oh…’ Kili whispers and turns his gaze back to his uncle where yes, Kili can plainly see Thorin’s cock slowly move in and out of his brother’s stretched asshole. The young dwarf jerks and grabs Nori’s arm. ‘He’s crying! Fili is crying! Thorin is hurting him!’ Kili despairs. 

‘Uh…ever taken a cock up your ass? No? Well, it hurts. Sometimes a lot, but your uncle is giving it to Fili much gentler than normal, I assure you. Kissing him, too. That is not normal, either.’ Nori muses aloud. 

‘I want to make love to you.’ All the dwarves hear these words as the king moans them loudly. When Fili nods and then grunts in pleasure when Thorin resumes his slow, tortuous pumping, the other dwarves sigh in relief and pull their stiff cocks from their own trousers. Nori sees Dwalin’s hand as it guides HIS brother, Ori's, head to the large dwarf’s erection. Alrighty then, a right orgy this quest is turning out to be thinks Nori.


	7. Inside and out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Fili make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um.. this chapter is very short and just plain smutty.

Thorin pushes his cock into Fili’s channel slowly. The clutching heat of the lad’s insides are not as hot as normal, but Thorin thinks he will soon rectify that when he shoots his hot load into the blonde. Warm and wet is what Oin said Fili needs in his ass, well Thorin can deliver that in spades. 

Fili moans and writhes beneath his uncle and grasps Thorin’s shoulders, pulling the elder down onto his chest. Thorin groans in delight and wraps his arms around the smaller dwarf’s back so that their torsos are pressed together and still. The only movement is Thorin’s spine and hips as they flex and extend to pump the lad’s hole. Fili spreads his legs out wider in response and gasps loudly. ‘Harder, uncle, give it to me harder!’

The pair usually do not have the means nor the time to couple face to face in this manner. Normally Thorin simply bends the blonde over to ram himself balls deep, but not this time. And Fili loves it, the closeness and warmth of Thorin’s body pressing down on him, his uncle’s arms wrapped around him and holding his head gently, the look of unfettered pleasure on his uncle’s flushed, panting face, and Thorin’s pelvis as it bumps against his. Yes, Fili loves EVERY bit of it. It feels as if Thorin is trying to nail his very pelvis to the floor. 

‘Nghh….ugh…you are so deep, uncle….so very deep. More!’ Fili’s filthy words spur Thorin to buck harder and faster into his nephew. Grunting like a randy stallion servicing a mare, Thorin does give it to his little lover. 

When Fili groans his appreciation, Thorin asks. ‘Do you like that, lad? Am I going deep enough for you?’ 

‘Oh yes, uncle.’ Fili draws out the word uncle. It spurs Thorin to new heights of lust. 

‘You like your uncle’s stiff cock, don’t you, lad? You take your uncle’s cock so well.’ Thorin grunts out, his pelvis thumping Fili’s bottom onto the rock floor. They had never engaged in this sort of dirty talk before as they had always tried to keep quiet, but now, Thorin did not give one flying fuck who hears what. Fili is ALIVE! 

‘Yes, yes…I love it. I love YOU!’ Fili howls. He reaches down between their bodies, groping for his rigid cock. He wanks his erection a couple times before his spine arches off the floor like a bowstring and the heat pools in his pelvis. ‘So close…going to….!’

‘Oh, lad…come on my cock!’ Thorin groans and feels Fili’s body clamp around his driving erection. ‘That’s it…I’m… going to spill!’ Thorin bellows, his stones drawing up and his thrusts becoming erratic. 

‘Fill me, uncle.’ Fili chokes out. Thorin jams his erection as deeply as he can into Fili, and holds himself there as his spend spurts out. Fili can feel the thick, hot semen coat his insides, splash after messy splash. The lad’s own jizz shoots out to smear both their bellies. 

‘Ugh, ngh, ahhh….’ Thorin’s deep voice and Fili’s higher one mix together as they moan and sigh through their orgasms. 

‘Love you. So much, lad.’ Thorin says softly in a weary voice as he cradles Fili head and rests his head against the crook of his nephew’s neck to try to catch his breath. 

‘I love you, too, uncle. I have always loved you.’ Fili whispers, his eyes closed and loving the feeling of warmth spreading through out his body, inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow- am I an idiot? Well I just got confirmation of it writing this little fic. I looked up the word I know as wahlah...sigh, the word I was going for was viola. The urban dictionary said and I quote here: wahlah is the moron's version of the French word viola. Oh shit, that stings in its accuracy!


End file.
